Aura and Inner Fire
by Hunter Stag
Summary: Hunter comes across Ash in a Pokemon Center and challenges him to a six-on-six battle. Which will come out victorious? Rated K for mild violence.


The arena was filled to capacity. People cheered from all sides as they watched the two Pokémon below them battle. The contest was in its final stages, with a clear winner nowhere in sight.

The Typhlosion and Hitmonchan in the arena had only been fighting for a few minutes, but it had been a fierce few minutes. Both were covered in bruises and nearly worn out.

Hitmonchan's trainer pointed at the Typhlosion. "All right Hitmonchan, let's wrap this up! Use Mach Punch and keep doing it!"

Hitmonchan's fist began to glow. It punched, and a giant image of the boxing glove on its hand flew forward. It hit Typhlosion in the face, rolling the skin on its cheek up before passing on. More hits followed it, striking Typhlosion in the torso and face repeatedly.

Typhlosion's trainer narrowed his eyes. "Settle in, Typhlosion. Tire it out!"

Another Mach Punch to Typhlosion's face caused it to tilt backwards until it was standing on one foot. Typhlosion recovered, crossing its arms in front of it and digging its back feet into the ground.

Hitmonchan let another Mach Punch fly. Typhlosion dug in, and though it was bulled backwards by the force of the attack, it didn't take any damage.

More Mach Punches followed, each sending Typhlosion back a little more, but doing nothing. Hitmonchan began to slow down, breathing heavily. It threw one last punch (that Typhlosion easily dodged) and then put its hands on its knees, gasping for breath.

Typhlosion's trainer seized his chance. "Flame Wheel, Typhlosion! Now!"

Typhlosion dropped down onto all fours and raced forward, a ball of fire whirling about its body as it charged at Hitmonchan. It connected, hitting the Fighting Pokémon in its stomach. Hitmonchan's eyes bulged and it fell backwards, out cold. The fire around Typhlosion dissipated, and it stood up and roared triumphantly as the referee declared its trainer the winner.

The boy ran out onto the field and leapt onto Typhlosion, hugging the Volcano Pokémon around its neck. "Great job, Typhlosion!" he said over the cheers of the crowd. "You were amazing!"

Typhlosion rubbed its bruised, swollen face against its trainer's and made a happy noise.

The three young teenagers watching the battle were impressed.

"Wow," one of them said, a young boy with black hair and a Pikachu on his shoulder. "That kid's good!"

"Definitely." said the second boy, who was holding a Happiny in one arm and a bottle in the other agreed.

The girl of the group looked at her Piplup. "What did you think, Piplup?"

"Pip!" it said.

"Thanks for your compliments," said a voice from behind them. "I appreciate it."

All three of the kids turned. The boy from the televised battle was standing there, an Umbreon at his side. He looked about seventeen, and had a friendly smile. "My name's Hunter," he said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ash, from Pallet Town!" said the kid with the Pikachu. He then pointed to his Pokémon. "And this is Pikachu!"

"Pika!" said the Pikachu.

"And my name's Brock!" said the kid with the Happiny.

"And I'm Dawn!" the girl finished.

"Ash…" Hunter mused. "That sounds familiar. Have you been to the Veilstone City Gym?"

"Yeah!" Ash said. "Maylene gave me a really good battle!"

Hunter smiled. "I'm glad. I'm from Veilstone and one of Maylene's friends. Could I have a battle? Six-on-six, you and me."

"Sure!" Ash said. "I'm always ready for a battle!"

Hunter nodded. "Good. I'll be outside. Come meet me when you're ready."

Ash looked at the others. "So, what do you think?"

"He looks really good, Ash." Brock said. "Were you watching the battle on TV close enough?"

"I think so." Ash said. "I know what Pokémon he has, so I'll probably know what's best to counter his moves with."

Dawn smiled. "No need to worry, Ash." she said. "We'll be rooting for you all the way."

Ash smiled back. "Thanks, Dawn." He looked down at Pikachu. "You ready?"

Pikachu nodded. "Pika!"

***

It was only a few minutes later when Ash and Hunter stood on opposite sides of a large clearing outside the Pokémon Center. Other trainers that had been inside at the time were there too, watching. They talked amongst themselves as they waited for the battle to start.

"I saw the other kid on TV. He's really good!"

"Yeah, but has he ever been in the Pokémon League? Ketchum beat all of the Frontier Brains!"

Hunter stood almost completely still, his hands over his Poké Balls. He concentrated, feeling the Auras of each of his Pokémon. He spoke without opening his eyes. "You have first pick, Ash. Let's do this!"

Ash took a Poké Ball from his belt. "All right!" He threw the ball. "Monferno, I choose you!"

A bright flash of white light revealed a large, orange monkey with a flaming tail. It beat its chest in a challenge to its trainer's opponent.

Hunter smiled. "Monferno…" he muttered. "Interesting."

He took a ball from his belt without looking at it and tossed it casually. "Raichu, go!"

Another flash of light and a Raichu appeared, its tail flicking the air as it crouched into a ready position.

Brock raised his arms. "Begin!"

Ash smiled. "Monferno, use Flame Wheel, go!"

Monferno jumped forward and began rolling, a wheel of fire enveloping its body.

Hunter smiled. _Doesn't he think people have tried that?_ "Raichu, use Agility to dodge!"

Raichu darted to one side as Monferno's attack passed it. Hunter smiled again. "Now Raichu, use Iron Tail!"

Raichu's tail began to glow white and the electric mouse swung it, the whiplike appendage hitting Monferno across the face as it exited its Flame Wheel. With a cry of pain Monferno flew to one side, landing on its side on the ground. It got up quickly, a bruise on its cheek from where the Iron Tail had hit.

Ash pointed. "Monferno, use Scratch!"

Monferno leapt forward again, its claws glowing with light.

Hunter looked at Raichu. "Dodge!"

Raichu skillfully avoided all of the swipes, then responded promptly to its next order. "Now, Focus Punch!"

Dodging a swipe of Monferno's claws by ducking, Raichu's paw started to glow. It swung it upward, the fist slamming into Monferno's chin in a powerful uppercut. The monkey Pokémon flew into the air, landing hard on the ground.

Ash gritted his teeth as Monferno rose with effort. _He's just turning my attacks against me, _he thought to himself. _How can I hit his Raichu?_

Hunter, in the meantime, was seizing the advantage. "Go, Raichu! Use Agility and Focus Punch combined!"

Raichu shot forward, its paw glowing brightly. It let out a rapid fire barrage of punches, all of them connecting with Monferno's face. The monkey Pokémon jerked and cried out with each blow but managed to stay on its feet. Raichu smirked confidently as it hammered its opposite with punch after punch.

Ash smiled. "Monferno, use Flamethrower!"

As one punch hit Monferno in the stomach, it doubled over and then raised its head, hitting Raichu with a jet of fire that threw it across the field. Raichu landed hard on its back but was back on its feet quickly.

Monferno was holding its shoulder, breathing hard. Its face was battered and bruised, and it winced in pain as it attempted to stay upright. Hunter smiled. "Raichu, use Thunderbolt!"

Raichu's yellow cheeks began to glow. It threw its head back and then, with a loud "_RaiiiiiCHUUUUUUU!_" it fired a Thunderbolt so large that it outshone the sun. Spectators covered their eyes, Ash doing the same. "Monferno!" he yelled. "Use Flamethrower!"

Monferno opened its mouth again, causing a jet of flames to fly towards the massive bolt of lightning. The flames contested with the lightning for a moment before being overwhelmed. Monferno cried out in pain as the Thunderbolt struck it.

When the light faded Monferno lay on its back, in the dirt, unconscious. Brock raised his left hand, towards Hunter. "Monferno is unable to battle! Raichu is the winner!"

Hunter smiled and gave Raichu a thumbs-up. "Good job, Raichu. You think you can go another round?"

Raichu nodded. Hunter smiled.

Ash ran onto the field and knelt beside Monferno. "You were great, Monferno. Come on, take a good rest." He took out Monferno's Poké Ball and in a flash of red light called Monferno back in.

He looked up at Hunter. "Not bad."

"Thanks."

Ash took another ball from his belt. "All right. Next up, Grotle!"

There was a second flash of light and a large turtle with leaf fronds sticking out of its shell appeared on the field.

"Hm." Hunter muttered. "Never fought one of these before."

Ash smiled. "Grotle, use Razor Leaf!"

Grotle's fronds began to twirl, throwing sharp leaves towards Raichu.

"Use Iron Tail and spin to knock them away!" Hunter yelled.

Raichu did so, knocking the leaves aside.

"Now, Quick Attack!"

Raichu shot forward, a white trail streaking out behind it as it charged towards Grotle.

"Grotle!" Ash shouted. "Energy Ball!"

A green ball of energy began building in Grotle's mouth. Hunter saw the danger. "Raichu!" he yelled. "Jump up and knock it away with Iron Tail!"

Raichu was only a few feet away from Grotle when it jumped upwards. The Energy Ball fired and was knocked back and to the side by Raichu's tail. The tail then made another circuit, where Raichu got a nasty surprise.

Grotle had grabbed the tail in its mouth as it made to come around again.

Ash smiled. "Great job, Grotle! Now, toss it!"

Grotle spun Raichu around by its tail and then threw it back towards Hunter. Raichu managed to right itself in the air and land on its feet but was hit in the stomach by a follow-up Headbutt that Grotle supplied.

Grotle tossed its head up throwing Raichu into the air. As Raichu came down it was struck again by a Body Slam, again supplied by Grotle. Raichu slid along the ground back to Hunter, unconscious.

_Hm._ Hunter thought. _This might not be as easy as I'd thought it'd be._

He picked up Raichu as its eyes fluttered open. "Great job, Raichu. Take a rest now."

He returned Raichu to its Poké Ball and then thought to himself. _Let's see…Grass Type Pok__é__mon normally go from focusing on speed to focusing on defense as they evolve. That means this Grotle won't be very quick. Flying._

He grabbed a Poké Ball and tossed it into the air. "Swellow, come on out!"

A bright flash of light and a magnificent bird appeared, landing in front of Hunter with its wings spread.

Hunter pointed. "Swellow, use Wing Attack!"

Its wings glowing, Swellow shot forward.

"Grotle!" Ash called. "Use Razor Leaf!"

Spinning leaves shot from Grotle's shell towards Swellow.

Hunter smiled. "Do a barrel roll!"

Swellow did so, its wings passing between the leaves as its attack connected with Grotle. The Grass Pokémon slid backwards, shaking its head as Swellow flew high into the air.

"Now, Swellow!" Hunter yelled. "Aerial Ace!"

Swellow shot down towards the ground, hitting Grotle in the back. The Grass Pokémon cried out in pain as Swellow then flew back to Hunter, but it didn't fall.

"Grotle!" Ash yelled. "Use Energy Ball!"

"Hyper Beam!" Hunter countered.

Two balls of energy appeared in the Pokémon's respective mouths. A beam of yellow shot from Swellow's beak as a green ball of energy was fired from Grotle's mouth.

The two attacks collided, causing an enormous gold-and-green explosion.

Ash stared into the smoke but then recoiled as Swellow, on fire, burst through and hit Grotle. The Grass Type was sent flying backwards onto its side, where it slumped, out of the fight.

"Your Swellow knows Brave Bird?" Ash asked as lightning coursed across Swellow's body.

Hunter nodded. "Yep! You're putting up a good fight, Ash! I'm impressed!"

"Thanks!" Ash replied. "But this isn't over yet!" He took out a Poké Ball and threw it. "Gliscor, go!"

A white flash of light revealed a large, black, bat-like Pokémon.

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "Interesting choice," he murmured to himself. He pointed. "Go, Swellow! Use Quick Attack!"

Swellow shot forward, streaking across the field towards Gliscor.

"Gliscor, dodge and use Fire Fang!"

Gliscor jumped into the air as Swellow reached it. Swellow swerved to avoid hitting Ash then spun and flew into the air. Gliscor came down on it, its mouth filled with fire as it bit down on Swellow's neck. The Bird Pokémon cried out in pain. Gliscor spun around in the air and then let Swellow go, sending it flying down to the ground, where it bounced twice before landing on its back.

It struggled to rise. Hunter knelt by it. "You okay, Swellow?"

Swellow managed to get on its feet but collapsed, one wing held over the other.

Hunter sighed. "You're not well. Come back."

He brought it back into its Poké Ball and then tossed out another. "Scyther, come on out!"

A giant Bug Pokémon with bladed forearms appeared on the field. Ash smiled. "Gliscor, use Steel Wing, go!"

Gliscor swooped down towards Scyther, who faced it with utter calm.

"Scyther!" Hunter yelled. "Use Double Team, then Razor Wind!"

As soon as Gliscor hit Scyther split into dozens of others, the copies spinning around in a circle before solidifying and flapping their wings, sending razor-sharp curtains of air flying towards Gliscor. The bat-like Pokémon cried out in pain as it was hit again and again.

"Now, Scyther!" Hunter yelled. "Slash attack!"

The real Scyther dove from among the clones and brought one of its arms down in a powerful slice. Gliscor went flying backwards, landing on its back in front of Ash. It got up slowly, and Ash looked at it worriedly. "You okay?"

Gliscor nodded. "Alright," Ash said. He pointed. "Use Wing Attack!"

Gliscor took off, flying towards Scyther.

"Meet it head on!" Hunter yelled. "Use X-Scissor!"

Scyther flew towards Gliscor and brought its arms down in an X, slicing them across Gliscor's torso. Gliscor flew backwards past Ash on the edge of the forest.

It lay there, unconscious.

Ash called it back and looked at the ball. "You were great, Gliscor."

Hunter smiled. _He cares for his Pok__é__mon even more than I do._ He looked at Scyther. "Good job, Scyther. You good for another round?"

Scyther nodded.

Ash took a ball from his belt and threw it. "Go, Staraptor!"

The ball burst open in a white flash of light and a large, predatory-looking bird appeared from it.

Scyther blanched. The natural fear of Bird Pokémon was settling in.

"It's okay, Scyther," Hunter said in a soothing tone of voice. "You can do this. Stay calm."

"Staraptor, use Wing Attack!"

Staraptor swooped down at Scyther, who seized up.

"Scyther, snap out of it!" Hunter yelled. "Use Double Team!"

This suggestion Scyther was too happy to follow. It split into copies, causing Staraptor to pull up short. It looked around, confused.

"Now, Scyther!" Hunter called. "Use Quick Attack!"

Scyther shot from its rows of clones, hitting Staraptor in the chest before disappearing back into the crowd.

"Keep doing it, Scyther! It'll go down eventually!"

Scyther kept up its assault, hitting Staraptor repeatedly from every direction.

Ash thought for a moment, then got an idea. "Staraptor, use Gust!"

Staraptor spread its wings and then flapped them hard. A gale-force wind began to blow, causing all of the Scyther clones to disappear and the real one to stop in the middle of its attack. Staraptor turned and grinned wickedly.

Scyther blanched again.

"Staraptor!" Ash yelled. "Use Aerial Ace!"

Staraptor didn't hesitate, grabbing Scyther's head with a talon, flying up into the air, then slamming Scyther's face into the ground.

When it flew back a short distance, Scyther's eyes were closed.

As Brock declared Staraptor the winner, Hunter went out onto the field and held Scyther in his arms. The Bug Pokémon's eyes fluttered open, looking at its trainer as he spoke. "You were great, buddy. Take a good rest now."

Scyther made a grateful noise as it disappeared in a flash of red light. Hunter got up and tossed out Swellow. "You're up again, Swellow!"

The Bird Pokémon, looking noticeably rested, reappeared. It caught Staraptor's eye and grinned.

Ash pointed. "Staraptor, use Aerial Ace!"

"Swellow, you use Aerial Ace too!"

The two birds collided and then broke away, coming around again. They repeated this several times, until Swellow broke the pattern by flying upward after a collision. It then looped, dropping straight down towards Staraptor. Hunter smiled. "Swellow! Brave Bird!"

Swellow began to glow blue, bursting into flame when it was close enough. Staraptor had enough time to look up and widen its eyes before Swellow hit it. Both Bird Pokémon cried out in pain as they fell to the earth in a cloud of dust.

When it cleared, both were unconscious.

Hunter returned Swellow with a proud smile, Ash doing the same. In between deciding which Pokémon to send out next, Hunter took stock of the battle.

_Let's see…I've lost Raichu, Swellow, and Scyther. Ash has lost Staraptor, Gliscor, Grotle, and Monferno. I'm winning, but this'll only continue as long as I keep making the right choices._

Ash tossed out a Poké Ball. "Go, Buizel!"

Hunter seized up suddenly as a Buizel, remarkably similar to his, appeared on the field. Memories began to surface.

_It's not yours. Yours has been dead for months. Have to get it off the field._

He grabbed a ball and tossed it with more force than necessary. "_Typhlosion!"_

The Poké Ball burst open and Typhlosion appeared on the field, roaring loudly as its back burst into flames.

Buizel's expression didn't change. Hunter raised an eyebrow. _It's a brave little thing, I'll give it that._

"Buizel!" Ash yelled. "Use Sonic Boom!"

Buizel turned and began swinging its tail back and forth. Waves of sound were fired from it, slamming against Typhlosion. It braced itself, barely budging under the assault.

"Rage." Hunter said.

Typhlosion's eyes-clenched shut against the Sonic Booms-snapped open, glowing even redder than they already were.

Buizel stopped its tail on seeing this.

Ash's expression faltered, but soon recovered. "Buizel!" he yelled. "Use Water Pulse!"

A large ball of water appeared in Buizel's paws. It threw the ball, which burst open on contact with the ground. The water struck Typhlosion, who was bulled backwards by the force of the water but remained standing. Dawn looked worried. "That Typhlosion doesn't seem to be taking any damage."

"Yeah," Brock said. "It looks a lot stronger than Hunter's other Pokémon."

Typhlosion roared at Buizel.

"Buizel!" Ash said, growing desperate, "use Aqua Jet!"

A column of water enveloped Buizel. Its tails spinning, Buizel shot forward and hit Typhlosion across the face. It swung around and struck Typhlosion in the face again before slamming into its stomach and whipping it across the face with its tail. Buizel then jumped back as Typhlosion dropped to one knee.

Buizel grinned, but its toothy smile faltered as Typhlosion's head jerked up to glare at it. Its eyes glowed brighter.

"Why isn't it going down?" Dawn asked, now sounding even more worried.

"When a Pokémon uses Rage," Brock explained, "the more damage it takes, the stronger it becomes. Hunter's gambling here, but it looks like it's about to pay off!"

Hunter glared. "End this, Typhlosion. Don't stop until that Buizel's unconscious."

Typhlosion roared and charged at Buizel, moving with a speed that belied its size.

Buizel let out an exclamation of pain and surprise as Typhlosion shoulder-charged it, knocking it backwards. Buizel then caught a swipe across the face from one of Typhlosion's paws. Typhlosion then swiped at it again. Buizel managed to duck but was then struck with a backhand and another swipe. Blood spewed from Buizel's nose and mouth as the blows connected and sent the Water Pokémon stumbling backwards.

"Pika!" Ash's Pikachu yelled as it saw what was happening.

Another blow connected with Buizel, knocking it to the ground. Typhlosion brought a paw down across Buizel's throat, trapping the little Water Pokémon on its back. Buizel's blue eyes looked up at Typhlosion, portraying-for the first time in its days with Ash and his friends-fear.

Typhlosion growled at it, saliva dripping from its fangs onto Buizel's face. Buizel swallowed, staring up at Typhlosion.

"Pika pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu cried as it ran out onto the field and tugged at Typhlosion.

The Fire Pokémon ignored it, moving its paw up to Buizel's face and gripping its cheeks hard with a paw as it lifted Buizel off the ground.

Pikachu went around and pulled on Typhlosion's free paw. "Pikachu!" it yelled. "Pika pi!"

Typhlosion seemed to snap out of its rage for a moment, looking at Pikachu as its paw dug into Buizel's cheeks. The little Water Pokémon clenched its eyes shut.

"Pikachu pika pi!" Pikachu said. "Pika pi, pika!"

Typhlosion brought its nose closed to Pikachu and sniffed it. It nudged Pikachu away, back towards Ash, before throwing Buizel to the side with tremendous force. Buizel bounced and rolled along the ground before finally sliding to a stop, unconscious.

"Buizel!" Ash yelled.

Hunter and Typhlosion were both breathing heavily. Hunter didn't congratulate Typhlosion. _I went too far. That's nothing to be proud of._

Ash called Buizel back, complimenting it. He then pointed. "You're up, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as it ran out onto the field.

Hunter smiled. "This is his last Pokémon, Typhlosion! You can do this!"

Ash pointed. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack! Go!"

Pikachu shot forward, jumping up and hitting Typhlosion in the stomach.

"Now, use Iron Tail!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu spun, its tail glowing white, only to have its tail caught by Typhlosion. The Fire Pokémon grinned before tossing Pikachu away. Pikachu twisted in the air, landing on its feet.

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower!" Hunter shouted.

Typhlosion reared back and then threw its head forward, a jet of fire bursting from its mouth and shooting through the air towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail on the ground!"

Pikachu's tail glowed white again as the electric mouse slammed it into the earth. Rocks flew up in front of it, blocking the Flamethrower.

"Now, use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu ran through the smoke, jumping up to meet…

Nothing.

Pikachu turned in the air just in time to catch a swipe across the face from Typhlosion's paw. Pikachu gave a cry of pain and fell to the ground, landing on its side.

Typhlosion crouched there, ready to receive any attack against it.

Ash pointed again. "Get up, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu rose. Sparks flying from its red cheeks, it fired a bolt of lightning towards Typhlosion. The Fire Pokémon moved a small distance to the left, avoiding the attack, which exploded harmlessly behind it.

Typhlosion smirked.

Pikachu growled.

"Pikachu!" Ash said. "Use Quick Attack again!"

Pikachu shot forward, making for Typhlosion's chest.

Hunter smiled. "Typhlosion, Flamethrower!"

Typhlosion launched another river of fire towards Pikachu.

Pikachu jumped up. Its tail glowing white it spun, the Iron Tail hitting Typhlosion across the face, folding the skin on its cheek as spit flew from its mouth.

Typhlosion went flying to the side, sliding to a stop. Its eyes were closed, unconscious.

Hunter smiled. "You were great, Typhlosion. Take a rest now."

Typhlosion disappeared in a flash of light.

"Looks like that damage Typhlosion took while fighting Buizel finally added up," said Brock.

Hunter took out another Poké Ball. "Charizard!" he yelled, tossing it.

A flash of white light and his Charizard was out, roaring at the puny Pokémon standing across from it.

Ash pointed. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu charged up and fired a bolt of lightning at Charizard.

"Charizard, use Dragon Rage to counter!"

Charizard opened its mouth and fired a ball of energy, which collided with the Thundershock. The attacks fought for a moment before exploding. Through the smoke Pikachu ran, jumping up and hitting Charizard in the face. As Pikachu spun away, Charizard recovered and swung around, hitting Pikachu with its tail. The electric mouse went flying across the field, landing a fair distance away from Charizard.

It rose slowly, shaking.

Hunter smiled. "Charizard, Dragonbreath!"

Charizard opened its mouth and a torrent of green energy burst forward, flying towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "Use Thunderbolt to counter!"

Pikachu barely fired the Thunderbolt in time. The explosion knocked it back another few yards.

"Charizard, use Seismic Toss!"

Charizard spread its wings, flying towards Pikachu and grabbing the mouse in its claws before flying straight up into the air. It began to loop repeatedly, building up momentum.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted. "Use Thunderbolt! Get loose, quick!"

Pikachu, very dizzy, closed its eyes and began concentrating. Its cheeks began to spark, and as Charizard was at the apex of another loop, it fired.

Charizard roared in pain as a jolt of lightning passed through its body. The sky lit up temporarily as Pikachu released as much energy as it could in order to get free.

When it finally stopped, Charizard began to fall earthward, releasing Pikachu as it did.

A cloud of dust went up as Charizard hit the ground. Pikachu fell into the cloud, bouncing off of Charizard's unconscious form and landing on the ground beside it.

Hunter returned Charizard as the dust cleared. He looked at the ball. "You were great, Charizard. Take a rest now."

He suddenly dug around in his backpack, fishing out a Full Restore that he tossed to Ash. "Take this. I want Pikachu in peak form for this last battle."

Ash looked at the Full Restore and then at Pikachu. It didn't look like it would win another round. The last two had been narrow enough. He used the Full Restore and Pikachu ran back out onto the field, fully healed and ready for anything Hunter might throw at it.

Hunter took out his last Poké Ball and tossed it. "Umbreon, it's your turn!"

The ball burst open and a black and gold, red-eyed Pokémon appeared. It looked at Pikachu, then at its trainer.

Hunter nodded at it then looked up at Ash. "Last one, Ash. Let's make this one good!"

Ash nodded. He then pointed. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Go!"

"Umbreon!" Hunter yelled. "Use Night Shade!"

Pikachu fired a golden bolt of light as Umbreon fired twin streams of black.

The attacks connected, struggling with one another until they exploded from the stress.

Pikachu shot out of the smoke, but passed through Umbreon as if it wasn't there.

The Double Team clone faded and Umbreon cocked its head from close to its trainer.

"Umbreon!" Hunter said. "Use Quick Attack!"

"Pikachu, you use Quick Attack too!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu and Umbreon shot forward, colliding explosively with one another and bouncing away before colliding again. They repeated this several times, each collision more powerful than the last. As both slid backwards from another collision, Hunter pointed. "Flash Cannon, Umbreon!"

Umbreon opened its mouth, a white ball of light building up there. It then fired the attack, a bright beam of light shooting towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried. "Get out of the way!"

Pikachu lunged to the side just as the Flash Cannon reached it. A hairsbreadth away from Pikachu the Flash Cannon passed by, striking a tree and knocking it down.

The battlefield went quiet. Everyone was shocked at the power behind the attack.

Ash recovered first. "Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu ran forward and spun, its tail glowing white.

"Umbreon, you use Iron Tail too!"

Umbreon met Pikachu's tail with its own, spinning to knock Pikachu back. The electric mouse slid backwards a short distance before stopping.

"Now, Umbreon!" Hunter yelled. "Will-O'-Wisp!"

Umbreon opened its mouth again, spewing a ball of blue fire that separated into different flames.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on them!" Ash said.

Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt at the flames. The attacks collided, painting the area with a flash of light.

Pikachu covered its eyes against the glare, then opened them to find the area in front of it blank.

Umbreon appeared, once again, close to its trainer.

"Umbreon." Hunter said. "Faint Attack."

Umbreon disappeared again, appearing in various places around the arena and disappearing whenever Pikachu turned to face it. Finally, after Pikachu spotted it again, Umbreon came into view directly behind Pikachu.

"Pikachu, look out!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu spun on the spot just in time for Umbreon's paw to smack it across the face, folding the skin on its cheek. Pikachu cried out in pain, doing it a second time as Umbreon's opposite paw slapped it on the opposite side of the face. Umbreon then spun and kicked out, hitting Pikachu in the face with its back feet. Pikachu flew backwards, sliding along the ground on its back. When it stopped it sat up, holding itself up on its arms.

It then managed to get up completely, glaring at Umbreon.

Ash pointed. "Pikachu, go! Use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu ran forward, speeding towards Umbreon.

"Shadow Claw!" Hunter ordered.

A claw of blackest night appeared around Umbreon's paw. The shadow fox swung the claw, only for Pikachu to dodge under it and strike Umbreon in the stomach. Hunter heard the _whoomph_ as Umbreon's breath was knocked out of it. Pikachu then used Iron Tail, smacking Umbreon across the face with it. Umbreon's black cheek folded as it flew a short distance before crashing to the ground.

Both Pokémon were exhausted, breathing heavily.

Ash knew Pikachu only had the strength for one last attack. Umbreon was likewise to Hunter's view.

Ash pointed. "Pikachu! Volt Tackle, go!"

"Umbreon!" Hunter yelled. "Night Charge, now!"

Pikachu ran forward, a flare of lightning forming around it as it sped up. Umbreon charged as well, a flaming mass of dark energy preceding it.

Both Pokémon collided and were briefly visible as a single white light before a massive explosion sent a giant cloud of smoke sweeping across the crowd. Ash covered his face and mouth to shield his lungs from the smoke.

Hunter merely held out a hand, the smoke splitting and flying to either side of him.

When the smoke cleared, he looked at the two Pokémon.

Both were lying on the ground, unconscious.

Brock stood up and held his arms out. "Both Pokémon are unable to battle! This match is a draw!"

The gathered trainers cheered.

Hunter walked out onto the field and picked up Umbreon. Cradling the Pokémon in his arms he smiled at it as its red eyes fluttered open. "You were great, Umbreon."

"Umbre…" it muttered, nuzzling his arm.

Hunter looked up to see Ash stretching a hand out to him. Hunter smiled and shook. "Good battle. I'm sorry about what I had Typhlosion do to Buizel. I'm not proud of it. I had a Buizel and it died recently, so seeing another is hard for me. I had to get it off the field."

Ash nodded. "I understand. It's okay."

That night, the four humans and their Pokémon sat in the lobby of the Pokémon Center. The teams were eating, Ash and Hunter's Pokémon completely healed. Typhlosion sat next to Buizel, sharing its food with it. Buizel seemed to accept its apology.

Hunter looked at them. "So, where are you headed?"

"I'm going to the Sinnoh League!" Ash said. "I'm close to getting all of the badges. We're on our way to Snowpoint City right now. What are you up to?"

Hunter smiled. "You probably wouldn't understand…wait a minute."

He closed his eyes and almost fell off his chair in shock.

Ash was a _nexus_ of Aura. It flared from him, almost as strong as his own. _How could this have happened?_

He opened his eyes. "Or maybe you would. Have you heard of a thing called Aura?"

To his surprise, Ash nodded. Hunter nodded back. "I'm studying it. Learning all I can."

"What do you know?" asked Brock.

Hunter raised his hand and lifted all of the furniture in the room off the ground. He then set it back down gently. He smiled again. "Unfortunately I'm learning as I go. My teacher…isn't around anymore."

"Who was he?"

"A Lucario. He found me a few years ago and decided to train me, but he died in a fight a few weeks later. I'm doing my best to carry on what he would have wanted."

Ash nodded. "I understand. I hope you learn a lot."

"Thank you, Ash. I'm going heading to the Johto region, Alto Mare more specifically."

Ash jerked suddenly. "Alto Mare? I've been there!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! If you see Bianca or Lorenzo, can you tell them I said hi?"

"I'll try to remember," Hunter said, smiling. He looked at all of his Pokémon. "Okay, guys. Time for bed."

He got up, the rest of his Pokémon following suit. He nodded to each of them. "Ash. Dawn. Brock. I'll see you around."

He turned and walked towards the elevator towards the center's rooms, his team following.

Ash watched him go, then looked at the others. "We should probably go to bed too."

Dawn and Brock nodded in agreement.

Hunter sat in his room, watching them go to their own room. He smiled as he opened his eyes.

_I sense you're destined for great things, Ash Ketchum, _he thought to himself. _Even though I don't know what they are, I'm sure they'll come around eventually. Your name will be known all over the world. And who knows? One day we might meet up again, have another battle. You never know._

He looked at his team, all of whom were looking at him. He nodded to them all. "Good night, guys."

They all responded in kind and lay down to go to sleep. Hunter got under the blankets of his bed and closed his eyes.

**This took me two days to write, the second day only because I counted Ash's Pokemon wrong. Anyways, I made Hunter pull a "What the Hell Hero" for once because he was a bit _too_ good. I'm pretty far in to _A New Beginning_ and I hope you guys can wait a bit longer, because I'm stuck. R and R! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
